The 5A amphipathic peptide, which was shown earlier by our laboratory to be specific for removing cholesterol by the ABCA1 transporter, was tested in a mouse model of atherosclerosis and was found to be protective (ref. 1). In a rabbit vascular collar model, it was found to reduce inflammation (ref. 4). In collaboration with Dr. Stewart Levine, we showed in a mouse model of asthma, it also reduced inflammation associated with asthma (J Immunol 2011;86:576). In the past year, we have also developed new single helical peptides containing a hydrocarbon staple that enhanced the cholesterol efflux potential of these peptides and made them resistant to gastric and intestinal proteolysis, thus potentially making these peptides orally available (BBRC 2011:10:446). The 5A peptide was licensed to an outside company for further drug development.